The Upper Strip
Get the Hills Brothers' Attention * In order to unlock District 6 for everyone, all players have to work together to get 30 million clicks on the job. * You can only do the job once every 24 hours. The energy needed may change according to player level. The EXP/Energy ratio usually ranges from 2:1 to 2.17:1. The maximum energy cost of the community job is 200. The maximum experience gain is 400. The community job was completed on August 20, 2010 at approx. 5pm PST. Navigation North Las Vegas <> Paradise City <> The Lower Strip <> Shogun Casino <> Mojave Desert, The Upper Strip <> Area 51, Hoover Dam Background This tier consists of the following paths: *Energy *Social *Fight You can follow either path to the bosses, but you will need to complete all three paths to advance to the next tier level. Items Needed |} Job Tier Mastery Set of Hill's Heavy Weapons Loot Range Finder Rifle 37 54 Police Riot Helmet 30 44 Reinhardt and Otto 57 36 Performance Sports Car 47 38 Goldsmobile 40 55 Gila Monster 36 48 Diamondback 56 48 Jobs Energy Path Caption: "YA RLY" |Items 2 = |Items 3 = |Items 4 = |Input 1 = 5900 |Input 2 = 5900 |Input 3 = 5900 |Input 4 = 5900 |Experience 1 = 28 |Experience 2 = 60 |Experience 3 = 135 |Experience 4 = 278 |Ruby Mastery = Yes |Mastery 1 = 10% |Mastery 2 = 8% |Mastery 3 = 5% |Mastery 4 = 3% |Currency = $V }} Caption: "You guys fix up his place. He'll fix up our records." File:Vegas d6 5 ConvinceAJudgeToStepDown 720x405.jpgCaption: "Court is adjourned. Permanently." |Items 2 = |Items 3 = |Items 4 = |Experience 1 = 23 |Experience 2 = 48 |Experience 3 = 108 |Experience 4 = 224 |Mastery 1 = 8% |Mastery 2 = 7% |Mastery 3 = 4% |Mastery 4 = 2% |Ruby Mastery = Yes |Currency = $V }} Caption: "Really, he should have seen this coming." |Items 2 = |Items 3 = |Items 4 = |Payout 1 = 13655 |Payout 2 = 21848 |Payout 3 = 22231 |Payout 4 = 26273 |Experience 1 = 31 |Experience 2 = 67 |Experience 3 = 150 |Experience 4 = 310 |Ruby Mastery = Yes |Mastery 1 = 6% |Mastery 2 = 5% |Mastery 3 = 3% |Mastery 4 = 2% |Currency = $V }} Caption: "To capture a Hill, go for the top." |Items 2 = |Items 3 = |Items 4 = |Payout 1 = 11300 |Payout 2 = 18080 |Payout 3 = 18398 |Payout 4 = 21744 |Experience 1 = 26 |Experience 2 = 55 |Experience 3 = 124 |Experience 4 = 256 |Ruby Mastery = Yes |Mastery 1 = 5% |Mastery 2 = 4% |Mastery 3 = 3% |Mastery 4 = 1% |Currency = $V }} Social Path Caption: "They folded pretty quickly |Items 2 = |Items 3 = |Items 4 = |Payout 1 = 15538 |Payout 2 = 24861 |Payout 3 = 25298 |Payout 4 = 29896 |Experience 1 = 36 |Experience 2 = 75 |Experience 3 = 171 |Experience 4 = 256 |Ruby Mastery = Yes |Mastery 1 = 4% |Mastery 2 = 3% |Mastery 3 = 2% |Mastery 4 = 1% |Currency = $V }} Fight Path Caption: "He never expected us to strike first |Items 2 = |Items 3 = |Items 4 = |Mastery 1 = 9% |Mastery 2 = 7% |Mastery 3 = 5% |Mastery 4 = 2% |Ruby Mastery = Yes |Currency = $V }} Caption: "He forgot to wait an hour after eating. |Items 2 = |Items 3 = |Items 4 = |Payout 1 = 14727 |Payout 2 = 23563 |Payout 3 = 23977 |Payout 4 = 28336 |Experience 1 = 29 |Experience 2 = 62 |Experience 3 = 140 |Experience 4 = 288 |Ruby Mastery = Yes |Mastery 1 = 8% |Mastery 2 = 6% |Mastery 3 = 4% |Mastery 4 = 2% |Currency = $V }} Caption: "Think of it like a shift change |Items 2 = |Items 3 = |Items 4 = |Payout 1 = 16363 |Payout 2 = 26181 |Payout 3 = 26641 |Payout 4 = 31485 |Experience 1 = 33 |Experience 2 = 69 |Experience 3 = 156 |Experience 4 = 320 |Ruby Mastery = Yes |Mastery 1 = 6% |Mastery 2 = 5% |Mastery 3 = 3% |Mastery 4 = 2% |Currency = $V }} Boss *Mastery 1 - Hill Brothers have 8,000 HP. *Mastery 2 - Hill Brothers have 16,000 HP. *Mastery 3 - Hill Brothers have 24,000 HP. *Mastery 4 - Hill Brothers have 40,000 HP. *You can ask for help from your Mafia. Gallery HILLs_Heavy_Weapons_96A_119D_Bronze_level_District_6_MW_WIKIA.jpg Vegas_d6.jpg Category:Guides Category:Las Vegas Category:The Upper Strip Category:Jobs Category:Las Vegas Jobs